Today, item level tagging is often used in retail store settings to prevent thieves from stealing merchandise. An audible alarm, for example, is triggered when the stolen item passes through a tag reader at the doorway of the store. At this point, however, the merchandise is in the thief's possession and, in most cases, the alarm will prompt the subject to run. This system, together with security cameras, has been used at most retail stores for years and has been ineffective at preventing theft or assisting in the recovery of stolen goods.
According to the latest research studies, the retail industry loses over 36 billion dollars per year to theft, with 65 percent being unnoticed at the time of the occurrence. The solution proposed herein is designed to prevent or deter theft before the perpetrator is able to take hold of the goods. In addition, by creating an alert to store personnel while the thief is still inside the store, there is a greater likelihood of success to prevent or deter the theft from occurring.